


Oh, There You Are, Agent P

by mayordoofenshmirtz (dcaseyarchives)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcaseyarchives/pseuds/mayordoofenshmirtz
Summary: When Perry is asked to relocate, his emotions get the better of him, and he quits. As OWCA hunts down the now rogue agent, Perry will need help from Phineas, Ferb, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz to evade and retaliate against OWCA.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. An Agent Breaks

It is a quiet night at the Flynn-Fletcher house, he boys' invention has disappeared, and Candace has finished repeating "but, but, but…" Perry is asleep under Phineas's arm, getting up only to share Ferb's bed. That is, until Perry gets an alert from his watch. Perry quickly silences it and ducks out of the room to look at it. A Code Red? In the middle of the night? Major Monogram's picture pops up on the screen of the watch. Perry glances back at the boys' room, hoping Monogram's voice would not carelessly wake them. His cover depended on them not finding his true identity. If they found out, Perry would be forced to abandon them and relocate to a new host family. They would not be safe knowing his secret. This was drilled into Perry's mind since first meeting them. It had now been almost 5 years since they took him home. This was most of the platypus's life. These boys had raised him, not to mention his rigorous training at OWCA. What would he do if he had to suddenly leave them?  
The next words Monogram would say would make this nightmare come to life. He fumbled to break the news lightly to Perry of a new villain with a threat level surpassing Doofenshmirtz, and Perry's subsequent reassigning and relocation. Perry froze.  
"I'm sorry, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was reassessed to be only a minor threat. And this is direct orders from my boss, we need our best agent on this 'Regurgitator'. And, well, that happens to be you. Pack up your things and meet at OWCA headquarters so we can prepare to send you to your new host family. They already agreed to adopt you." Monogram's voice rang in Perry's head, echoing. A new host family? Perry had spent his whole life that he could remember in the Flynn-Fletchers' hands. He would have to leave them, and his beloved nemesis? Yes. He was an agent before anything. Through all of his training, this was what Perry heard the most. He wasn't a pet. He was OWCA's best agent, and that is all he should strive to be. But he couldn't accept that. His family's bond was stronger than OWCA's. Overwhelmed with emotions he wouldn't dare let OWCA see, Perry tore off his watch and threw it to the ground, throwing his fedora on top of it.  
"Agent P! Pick up your hat, agent!" Monogram cried out in shock. Perry couldn't bring himself to do anything but sit by in disbelief.  
"Sir?" Carl's confused voice sounded from the watch.  
"Damnit Carl, Agent P is refusing orders! What do we do? Do I get my boss involved?" Before Carl could respond, Monogram phoned Colonel Contraction. Perry shuddered. Colonel Contraction had overseen Perry's brutal training, which was meant only to turn him into a fighting machine, and would have stripped away his morals had it not been for his family taking him in.  
"Monogram!" Colonel Contraction impatiently awaited whatever was important enough to call him for.  
"Colonel Contraction!" Monogram saluted.  
"There better be a good explanation for contacting me at this hour, Major!"  
"Oh, yes, uh, you see… I gave Agent P the orders to relocate." Colonel Contraction's eyes narrowed as Monogram hesitated. "However, he… threw down his hat in protest."  
"Your best agent has gone rogue?!" The colonel exploded. "Monogram, I'm counting on you to sort this out! We can't lose this agent! Bring him back to headquarters by any means possible! And get him into the memory eraser, clearly he's become too attached to his cover family! That's an order!"  
"... Yes sir!" Monogram hesitantly saluted as Perry listened on in horror. OWCA would soon be after him, and would not be happy until he forgets his family. Perry is determined not to lose them. Now an accidental rogue, Perry destroys the watch and turns to the greatest geniuses he knows for help: Phineas and Ferb.


	2. Relocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally becoming a rogue agent, Perry has to warn his host family, and deal with an upset Phineas while trying to charade out the situation.

Phineas awakens to the light being turned on.  
"Ferb? What time is it?" Phineas groans, still half asleep. Ferb, just waking up on his side of the room, was as confused as Phineas. Phineas rubs the sleep out of his eyes to see not Ferb in the doorway, but his own pet platypus, standing on two legs.  
"Am I still dreaming?" Phineas asks, not believing his eyes. Perry didn't know how to tell them this was real. If only it was a dream. Phineas and Ferb get out of bed, walking over to Perry. Both convinced they are still dreaming, they pinch each other in sync. They become slightly more awake, but see that their platypus is still standing in front of them.  
"Okay… If this isn't a dream, then, what's going on??? Perry???" Hesitantly, Perry picks up his fedora, pulling a pamphlet from it before putting it on. He hands Phineas the pamphlet.  
"So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent…? You're a secret agent?! Right under our noses! And how long has this been going on?!" Phineas throws the pamphlet to the ground.  
Perry sheepishly smiles and points at a date on the boys' calendar that is a few weeks in the future. It is circled and labeled, "Perry 5th Anniversary!"  
"So since we got you. And you thought NOW was a good time to tell us!" Perry's posture shrinks as he tries to avoid Phineas's glare. Phineas was starting to fully shout, and is met with a "keep it down!" from the other room. Phineas respects this and lowers his voice to a mixture between a whisper and his normal voice.  
"Okay. So you couldn't tell us then, but now in the middle of the night you suddenly want to tell us? What's that about?!" Perry contemplated how he could even tell them. Perry picked up his broken watch and showed it to them. "Oh, is that your super cool secret agent watch? What, you need it fixed?" Phineas asked sarcastically.  
Perry shook his head and lowered it into his hands. This would be a whole game of charades, wouldn't it. Perry puts down the watch and picks up the pamphlet Phineas had thrown. He points to Monogram's picture on the back.  
"Your boss…?" Phineas had realized now that Perry was trying to communicate, and allowed Perry to continue without interrupting again.  
Perry flips open the pamphlet and finds the word "rogue" amidst its writing. Perry shows them, pointing at the word and circling it with his finger. "Rogue...? Has your boss gone rogue?" Perry shakes his head and heavy-heartedly points to himself.  
"...You're rogue?!" Perry nodded slowly. "Are you dangerous?" Perry was shocked by this question, and hurt by how little Phineas seemed to trust him right now. Perry frantically gestured "no," and pointed again to Monogram's picture.  
"He's dangerous? To you? To us?" Perry nodded. "Why-? What do we do?"  
Perry opened the pamphlet to show the boys one more word: relocate.


	3. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doofenshmirtz learns of Perry's reassignment and does not take it well, vowing to find Perry and bring him back.

♫ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! ♫

Early in the morning at DEI, the sun is rising, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hunched over a desk eating cereal and scripting today’s monologue. The doorbell rings with the tune of his building’s jingle. 

“Is that Perry the Platypus already?? He’s never this early! I haven’t even finished writing my monologue! Hey Norm, go and get the door!”

“Going and getting!” The 10 foot tall robot replies enthusiastically. "It's a gift basket, sir!"

"A gift basket?" Doofenshmirtz gets up to look, pocketing his monologue notebook. He puts on his reading glasses to inspect the card attached to the basket. 

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, we regret to inform you that you have been  _ downgraded to a minor threat?! _ You will be reassigned to Agent  _ Sergei the Snail?! _ Oh, I'm not good enough for Perry the Platypus, I'm being paired with a snail?!" Doofenshmirtz tucks away his reading glasses and dials Monogram's phone. 

"Hello, Francis Monogram, I'd like to file a complaint!"

"Heinz, I don't take complaints-" Heinz doesn't let Monogram finish before ranting about this reassignment. 

"What's this about me only being a minor threat?! You want me to fight a  _ snail _ now? What, am I suddenly not worth a platypus's time?!"can

"Doofenshmirtz, this was not my choice, your evaluation simply-"

"This was completely your choice, Francis," Doofenshmirtz interrupted. "Perry the Platypus wouldn't wouldn't choose to leave me."

"Don't be so sure of that, Heinz," Monogram grumbled.

"Hey, wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean, huh? Did Perry the Platypus choose a new nemesis?!"

"No, he- That is classified information, Heinz!"

"Does he even work for your agency still? He doesn't, does he?"

"I cannot give out that information."

"I bet you don't even know where he is. Well, he's my nemesis, and I'm finding him and taking him back! If anyone is going to thwart me, it's Perry the Platypus! Not some snail!"

"Erm- Say, Heinz, maybe you can help us find him."

"So you want MY help catching Perry the Platypus? Well, you're on your own! Sayonara, Monobrow!" Doofenshmirtz hangs up, cackling. "Oh, that felt good! OWCA wanted to work with ME! Can you imagine?" Doof's evil laughter continues for another moment before settling. "Ah, that's enough. Now where was I? Ooh! That's, right, finding Perry the Platypus! And I have just the inator for the job! The Platypositionator!" Doof runs to the back room filled with heaps of scattered inator parts. 

"I think it was in here… Hey Norm! I thought you were going to clean this up yesterday!"

"I did, sir! This is all from last night when you were building this morning's inator!

"Oh whatever, clean it again! The sooner we find that inator the sooner we can track Perry the Platypus! ...Well, the inator tracks any platypus, actually, but, you know. Perry the Platypus is  _ usually _ the closest one. There have been times when just a regular platypus gets in, strangely enough…"

"What if the regular platypus was Perry, sir?" Norm comments while arranging the scrap metal. 

"What are the chances of that, Norm, really? Out of all the platypuses in the tri-state area! Or platypi, or whatever the word is. I don't know! Point is- What was it? Augh, I lost my train of thought! Where was I?"

"Here's your Platypus tracker inator, sir!"

"Finally, it's about time! Also, Norm, this is the Platypositionator, not the Platypus-Tracker-Inator. There's a difference! Ahem. Now, with the Platypositionator, I can take over THE TRI- Oops, got a little carried away, eheh… I mean we can find Perry the Platypus. Norm, get ready for a wild platypus hunt!"


	4. Wild Platypus Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Perry Phineas, and Ferb now on the run, they need help from one person... Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As the sun rises, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are hiding in the familiar warehouse the boys get most of their materials from. The warehouse crew welcome Phineas and Ferb, not even questioning the bipedal platypus. Hiding out in a more secure location than their own home, the boys start to think of a plan.

“Now hopefully they can’t track us here… You know, this is just great. Suddenly we aren’t safe in our own home?!” Phineas is rightfully upset at Perry for throwing them into this situation, and Perry is stuck with a deep, guilty frown. “Sorry, sorry. So, they wouldn’t have any way to track you right now, right?”

Perry had already tossed away his fedora, which he knew had a chip implanted in it. But sudden;y he remembered something. His collar and locket! He knew it functioned as a key to the panel in his lair, certainly it could have a tracking chip implanted in it… Perry rips the locket off his neck in sorrow. 

“Oh, your locket…” Phineas sighed. All traces of anger in his voice were gone. It was starting to set in that Perry was a victim of the circumstance. 

“What do we do…?” Phineas was defeated. He was starting to realize Perry might not be able to stay with them. Meanwhile Ferb had been struggling with this thought since the reveal of Perry’s identity, and hadn’t said a word. It was normal for Ferb to be quiet, but this was a different kind of quiet. 

“We have to help you escape. It’s all we can do.” Ferb broke the silence with this realization. As soon as Ferb stopped speaking the silence flooded in again, as the other two looked at him.

“But what do we do? Phineas asked with desperation. Perry looked at him helplessly. Phineas always had ideas! Perry had come to Phineas and Ferb for help, they always had the most inventive ideas Perry knew of… Perry had a sudden realization. Doofenshmirtz might be able to help. Perry looked outside at the weird-looking building across the city, and beckoned for the boys to follow. Perry makes a run for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Phineas and Ferb running after him in confusion.

♫ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! ♫

Perry, Phineas, and Ferb step in an elevator and ride up to the penthouse. Phineas and Ferb follow Perry practically blindly, as Perry would have no idea how to tell them about his nemesis. As luck would have it, Doofenshmirtz is already out searching for Perry. They had just missed each other. A block away, Doofenshmirtz is driving Norm, transformed into a car. 

“Ooh, there’s a lot of them in that one area, one of them has to be Perry the Platypus!” Doof is looking at the map on his Platypositionator, not noticing a dot marking a platypus enter Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. 

“That’s the zoo, sir!”

“Huh. Well then, we’re going to the zoo!”

Reaching the top floor of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry wastes no time busting down Doof’s door and running inside.

“What- what is he doing?” Phineas asks to Ferb, as if he would know. They follow him inside.

Doofensmirtz nowhere to be found, Perry runs over to the balcony. There is an inator, but no evil scientist to go with it. On his way to inspect the inator, Perry steps on a trap floor tile, releasing a net above him, capturing him in it.

“Perry!” Phineas and Ferb rush to try to release him. “Why does this place have hidden traps?”

Perry chitters calmly in response. He’s seen this a thousand times before. A quick flick of his tail cuts through the net, releasing him. He looks around, still not finding a Doofenshmirtz. That is, until the elevator chimes in the hall. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz exits the elevator, and steps over the broken door as if she’s used to it. This must be one of Doof’s weekends with Vanessa, Perry realizes. 

“Dad,” Vanessa calls. She stops, seeing Perry and two young boys.

“Vanessa?”

“Ferb?”

“You know each other?” Phineas questions, noting them recognizing each other.

“Hey, Perry.” Perry tips an invisible fedora to Vanessa. 

“Is my dad here? Mom just dropped me off here for the weekend.”

Perry shakes his head.

“You were looking for him too, I’m guessing?”

Perry nods. 

“Who are we looking for?” Phineas interjects, clueless.

Perry pulls out his wallet, showing the boys multiple pictures of Perry and Doof together. 

“You’re looking for some pharmacist?”

Vanessa laughs. “My dad’s an evil scientist. He gets that a lot, though.”

“And… Why are we looking for him?”

“He should be here. You know what, I’ll call him.” Vanessa takes out her phone and dials her dad.”

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofensmirtz is arguing with a security guard at the zoo.

“What do you mean you’re not open yet?! I need to find a platypus!”

“Sorry sir, that can wait an hour until we open…”

“But- Wait, okay, I’m with those guys!” Doofenshmirtz points at two pistachio vendors entering the staff-only entrance.

“Excuse me, who are you?” The tall old-timey British man responds.

“Some nut-jobber who wants our nut job,” replies the man in a red and orange 50’s-esque jumpsuit.

“Very funny, Dakota.”

“Nut-jobber- I-” Doof is interrupted by a call. “Oh, hi, honey!”

“Dad, where are you? I’m at your building. Perry is here too.”

“Perry the Platypus is there? Already? I’m on my way sweetie!” 


	5. Taking the Fight to DEI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry, Phineas and Ferb wait at DEI for Doofenshmirtz to arrive, while OWCA spots them and sends in the animal agents.

Perry knew he would be easily found at DEI, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He needed his favorite evil scientist's help. Meanwhile, Carl had already spotted Perry on multiple of the cameras hidden in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Carl, knowing what capture would mean for Perry, contemplated whether to tell the Major. He didn't have to, however, as Monogram was looking over Carl's shoulder.

"Agent P! What's he doing at Doofenshmirtz's? He's- not an on-duty agent!"

"S-sir, do we really have to capture him?"

"Carl, this hurts me just as much as it will hurt him." Monogram already had tears in his eyes. "But he's a rogue agent, and already has blown his own cover! And he brought his owners to Doofenshmirtz! He's endangering them and possibly others! For their own good, Carl, we have to take Agent P away from them."

"...Yes, sir." With the reluctant push of a button, all of OWCA's other agents are notified the whereabouts of the rogue agent. Monogram's face is broadcast to the on-duty agents' watches to brief all of them of the "dangerous" rogue. 

Meanwhile, Doof and Norm arrive back at the building.

"Well,  _ that _ was a waste of time.  _ We drove across town  _ meanwhile Perry the Platypus was  _ already here!  _ How did that happen?!"

"He probably arrived when we were-"

" _ I know,  _ Norm!  _ Rhetorical questions!  _ Didn't I teach you about rhetorical questions, Norm?"

The two step onto the cargo elevator installed specifically for Norm, to take him between the lab and DEI's garage. Norm activates it, and it slowly starts to move. 

"Can't this elevator move any  _ faster? _ The  _ snail _ will be there before us!"

"This is not a regular passenger elevator, sir. It-"

" _ Rhetorical questions, Norm! _ "

Up at the lab balcony, Phineas and Ferb are beginning to reverse engineer Doof's inator to find out his evil scheme. Perry is keeping lookout. He has already seen Doof and Norm reach the building and anxiously waits for them to get to the lab, but stays vigilant for any approaching OWCA agents. Vanessa has retreated to her room.

An eagle screeches overhead. Perry looks up in fright, recognizing Agent E, and realizing he has given the signal. On the ground below, a horde of animal agents rush into the building. Perry quickly pulls Phineas and Ferb inside and activates the garage door to close off the balcony, as Agent E dives toward them, dodging away at the last second to avoid the heavy closing door. 

Perry was already cornered. He started to look around the lab for a way to hold off the other agents until Doof could arrive. Perry could see the elevators rising. Seeing a leaking bottle of Eulg sitting on what used to be a shelf, Perry thought to disassemble the elevators, but soon thought again. Anyone could be on that elevator, would he really put them in danger? There had to be another way… All of the agents would soon break through the door and… would be caught by traps, Perry realized. That would buy some time, but how long would it last? Perry got the boys' attention, pointing to the trapdoors embedded in the cieling, and then to the elevators with audible animal noises coming from them. Phineas and Ferb struggled to understand the charade, not used to communicating with Perry.

"...We need to trap the other animals?"

Perry nodded. Finally, they were starting to learn to communicate with him. Perry's nonverbal communication was not so different from Ferb's, after all. However, Phineas didn't read Ferb's body language so much as he was naturally on the same page, through a bonded form of almost telepathy.

Phineas and Ferb instantly set to work creating something to stall the agents, as Doof and Norm finally arrive on the floor, emerging from a closet labeled NORM. 


	6. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinz and Norm arrive as agents storm DEI. To protect his family, Perry surrenders. Grieving after Perry is taken, everyone tries to form a rescue plan.

"For the  _ last time _ , Norm, there are  _ certain questions _ that- Wait a minute, who are these kids?" Doof's train of thought suddenly stops upon seeing them.

"I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb. And there's Perry, he's our platypus. We-" Phineas tries to explain what he and Ferb are doing in his building, but gets cut off.

"Perry?  _ Wait _ a minute, your platypus is named  _ Perry _ ? That's funny, you know, I have a  _ nemesis _ named Perry, he's a platypus, I call him  _ Perry the Platypus- _ "

"Dad." Vanessa steps in, irritated. "That's the same Perry."

Perry stands in front of Doofenshmirtz, unamused. Surely he should have made the connection by now.

"Perry the Platypus? Are- are you  _ sure,  _ Vanessa? I mean, Perry the Platypus would be wearing his cute little _ hat,  _ wouldn't he?"

There was no time for this. Perry lunged upward and punched Doof square in the jaw. Doof had to recognize Perry's fighting.

"Aaagh! Perry the Platypus?!" Finally. "What?  _ Dont give me that look! _ How was I  _ supposed _ to know it was  _ you _ , huh? What are your owners doing here, anyway? This isn't part of our  _ routine _ !"

Before anyone could answer, multiple OWCA agents busted into the room, all activating a trap, whether it was a robotic claw, a cage, an invisible box, or a giant egg. 

"Woah, I know I was going to be  _ reassigned _ , but what did I do to get assigned  _ all  _ the agents?! Did you know about this, Perry the Platypus?" Doof took one look at Perry before realizing. "Oh, you're not an  _ agent _ anymore, are you? OWCA is trying to  _ take you back _ , and you need  _ me  _ to help you get away. Is that it?"

"Well… yeah," Phineas interjects, shocked. I was going to tell you about that, but, you got it! How did you get all that?"

"Well, when you have a nemesis-"

"Look out!"

Most of the animals were starting to break free from their various traps. There were still more to hold them off, but none of the traps were meant to last long.

"Ferb, now!" Phineas gives the command as Ferb activates a device he and Phineas were working on in the last few minutes. It emits a hologram that stops the few free agents in their tracks. "We were a little pressed for time, so this is just a basic hologram shield, but it can probably hold them off! Basically it projects a hologram that solodifies the air around it, creating a thin layer of-"

"You know, you're a little bit like my dad. I mean, since you're able to make something like this while being so "pressed for time.'"

" _ Hey,  _ you're right! Kid, you should take evil science lessons!"

"What? I'd never consider evil!"

" _ Okay _ , we can talk about this later. Let's get  _ out _ of here! We can't take down  _ all these agents! _ "

"We don't need to," Ferb spoke up. "We're not taking them down, we're holding them off, for Perry."

"For Perry," everyone agreed.

Perry gave all of them a tearful thumbs up, and opens the door to the balcony, slipping through to the outside. Agent E, who had been waiting and watching for any movement, dove for Perry. Perry narrowly dodged, jumping for the broken net on the floor. He flung it at Agent E, who swiftly dodged. Perry darted for the net again, only to repeat the same song and dance. 

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. "He needs help! I'm going out there!"

"What?! Kid, you're not  _ fighting that agent! I'm _ going out there!" Doofenshmirtz ran after Phineas. 

Phineas ran in front of Perry. Agent E, diving for Perry, gripped Phineas instead, pushing him to the edge of the balcony. Agent E held Phineas against the balcony edge, glaring at Perry. Doof trips over the pieces of his inator, failing to save Phineas. Perry's eyes widened. Perry really was dangerous, he realized. He had endangered his family. Perry tossed the net aside, holding his arms up in surrender. Agent E released Phineas safely, swiftly pinning down Perry and handcuffing him. 

"PERRY, NO!" Phineas shouted. He started to run toward Perry and Agent E, only to be stopped by Heinz. 

"Kid, don't run  _ back to him! He's dangerous! _ "

Perry chittered defeatedly. He knew Heinz meant Agent E, but he couldn't help but take it personally. He  _ had  _ endangered Phineas and Ferb. Perry allowed Agent E to stand him up and march him into the crowd of agents that were already about to break the holographic barrier. Ferb now deactivated the barrier. The fight was over. The agents marched with Perry out of sight, to return back to OWCA HQ. 

Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Heinz, and Norm watched with an empty stare. The reality of the situation hadn't fully settled on anyone yet. 

"Th- that's it? There has to be a way to fix this..." Phineas tried to motivate a plan, but didn't even believe his own words. His voice lacked any of his usual optimism. 

"The animal agents will take him to OWCA Headquarters, so you could talk to Major Monogram-"

" _ Shaddup _ , Norm, I don't want to talk to  _ Francis  _ again," Doof whined, his face pressed against the floor. "Let some of us be  _ emotional,  _ Norm, they took  _ my nemesis! _ "

"And our pet! Our friend!" Phineas jumped in.

"I'm crushed, sir. That was my second dad!"

"Don't call him that, Norm!  _ You don't have one!  _ You're a robot. And you have  _ one tone of voice _ , you don't  _ sound _ crushed!"

"We all thought of him as family in one way or another, right Dad?"

"No, he was a  _ nemesis _ , Vanessa, it's not a family relationship like ours, he's more like a… I don't know, think of an  _ old married couple,  _ but they fight, as- as like a job, but that's not the only thing keeping them  _ together _ , you know, it's like a… a nemesis."

Vanessa laughed. "Well, that's one way to explain it."

"I'm serious. And now he's gone, he's _lost the job_! But that doesn't separate us as nemeses."

"And it wouldn't separate friends, either! A pet is more than that. But… how would we get him back?" Phineas was now a little more hopeful.

Ferb looked up from the pamphlet Perry had given the boys all that time ago, or last night. 

"I might have an idea." He pointed to a picture of OWCA headquarters. "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today."


	7. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marched back to OWCA HQ, Perry starts to question the morality of the other agents. Meanwhile, Candace tries to find and bust Phineas and Ferb, who form a plan to free Perry with the help of the Doofenshmirtzes.

As Perry was marched into OWCA HQ, he couldn’t stop thinking about the last scene at DEI. The tough paws gripped around his shoulders reminded him he was taken in for being too dangerous to be with his family. But wait, he realized, his family had not been in any danger yet. The only danger was caused by OWCA! Anger crawled across Perry’s face as the memory of Agent E’s dirty trick replayed in his mind. His once fellow agent would never intend to hurt Phineas, but using him as bait had crossed a moral line. Perry begun to question the morals of the other agents. How far would they go for what they think to be the greater good?

The agents stopped in front of Major Monogram, who was failing to hide his sobbing. “Agent P… er, um, former Agent P… due to your recent refusal to uphold the oath of the agency, and your, uh, rogue status… You have been deemed too dangerous to let free.” Monogram pauses to blow his nose. “I would have never expected this from our best agent… Ahem. Agent P, you will be subject to… immediate and full retraining.”

Carl, standing behind Monogram, turned to hide his face. “I’m sorry, Agent P,” he whispered, barely audible.

At the Flynn-Fletchers' house, all is silent, except for the beeping of an alarm. Candace groaned, hitting snooze on her alarm clock for the fifth time this morning. Lifting herself out of bed, she looks around. 

“Wait a minute. No construction noises? No crowds of people watching newly invented sports?” Candace looks out the window to find an empty backyard. “No nothing?! Where are they?” Candace opens her door to find a sticky note attached to the other side of it. “‘Candace, we didn’t want to wake you or the boys, but we’ve already left on our camping trip with Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob. The Garcia-Shapiro’s are there if you need anything. Leftovers are in the fridge, we’ll be back tomorrow. You’re in charge. Love, Mom and Dad.’ Oh, right. Well that’s just great, I won’t even be able to call her to bust the boys! Now what- Oooh, wait! I’m in charge! And if I’m in charge, then _I_ can bust the boys! That’s perfect! ...But where are they? I can’t bust them if I don’t know what they’re doing! They must be hiding their inventions from me the same way they hide them from Mom. I just have to follow their trail! ...Or maybe they just went to Isabella’s house. That’s my only clue, so I’ll start there!” Candace exclaims to herself, running off. She turns around a second later. “...after changing out of my PJ’s.”

"So, what's our plan? You don't think we could just walk into the headquarters and try to reason with the boss, could we?" Phineas started to take charge and deliberate a plan. 

" _Not a chance_ , kid. I already _tried_ talking to him earlier. _I'll tell ya_ , Major Monobrow is _impossible_ to negotiate with. But get this- he wanted _me_ to help him catch Perry the Platypus! As if I'd help him _take my nemesis away_. What we need to do is _take_ _him back_."

"Infiltrate a secret spy base? While that does sound _totally cool_ , I dunno if that's our best idea… Okay, show of hands for infiltrating the secret agency." 

Ferb, Vanessa, Heinz, and Norm all raise their hands.

"Okay, wow, that’s everyone! But, we should get some more backup. I hate to suggest it, but do you have any evil allies, Mr…?”

“ _Doctor._ Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. And no, I wouldn’t think about teaming up with any of them. We do have an evil organization, but that’s more _regulatory_ than an alliance, teaming up with them would be a bad idea, _trust me_ . So uhm… That’s really all the help I can think of. We already have Vanessa and Norm here, and Perry the Platypus is _the one who needs rescuing_ , so… _Yeah_ , with those three exceptions, my lab gets pretty, you know, _lonely_ …”

“Well, we may know some backup.” Ferb spoke his fourth line of the day.

“Who, Ferb?”

Ferb mimes wearing a sash in response to Phineas’s question.

“Right, the Fireside Girls! They’re always there for backup! Gang, let’s go save Perry!”

With a cheer, the five start to leave DEI.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU to the episode "Oh, There You Are, Perry", where Perry temporarily relocates. This takes place in early-mid summer, and Across The Second Dimension and Phineas and Ferb Save Summer have not taken place.


End file.
